Three Bonds
by Yami Salem
Summary: The years, change everything, life, places traps everywhere, would three friends be able to protect each other.? Flippy, Flaky and Splendid were once best friends but the fate separeted them,now back together, what have changed? Last chapter here.
1. Fate Unruly

Humanized** Happy Tree Friends. **

**So for now I have no idea if I going for pairing now but I will see.**

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way **

**So Yah...This story is about three friends that met after a long time...i know seems not to good but read it is cool,I guess I will need you to have sure.**

* * *

Happy Tree Town was a small town .In the center of the town there was a park where children would get together and play, in this town three children always were together, and they were ,Flippy a boy who at very young age was very skilled at any fight style, he was tall, and had green eyes and green hair, Splendid a boy who was cheerful and a big fan of Super-Heros and always wanted be one, he had blue eyes and blue hair, he it was a little shorter than Flippy and Flaky a girl shy and full of fear ,she was a short and had red hair and red eyes and always had Flippy and Splendid by her side.

Until they completed 9 years they were always together, but destiny is a cruel mistress...Flaky parents had to move because a better job opportunity the bad news the three were really sad and crying ,actually Flaky was the only one crying the boys were just very sad, but after some time the time to move comes "I will write to you two every week so if you move give me the new address...I-I love both of you "Those were Flaky last words, after this Flippy and Splendid still were friends but some time later Flippy parents divorced and he gone to live with his father, because of his mother fragile health...only Splendid continue to live in Happy Tree Town. They write letter to one another for never lose contact.

Seven years after.

Flaky woke up in her room soon she would back to Happy Tree, after the years every letter was tenderly stored in her ones were always very cheerful and outgoing ,but Flippy ones were kind of gloomy and sometimes sinister...but she miss both soon she would met Splendid again .Her grandmother was in need of care ,because of this Flaky was going to live with her .Flaky was now with 16, she grown into a normal girl she was not very beautiful not ugly she was just normal, but still full of fear and shy .When she looked into the mail a letter of Flippy saying just "I am going back to Happy Tree we three should meet again like old days ,Flaky eyes were full of happiness."Flippy...Splendid...finally".

Flippy life was not an easy one, his father had become very strict and always punished when Flippy commit a mistake, Flippy father was truly abusive. Some years Flippy started to have sinister thoughts about life and what he should do about, he would talk to his mother about, because he started to lost control of his actions and doubt about who he was, but his mother had fallen sick very sick, the main reason his father "won" him in divorce was because of Flippy's mother health, before she leave this world she gave to Flippy a dog tag with his name, and a piece of paper with a message "You will always be Flippy, to the ones who love you". One day Flippy's father vanished and just let a letter to Flippy "You already have 16 go to the world, my brother still live in that place in our old town go there if you want, there some money in the house, don't ever look for me you little monster". Flippy now was very tall boy and quick, his personality was a little different now was gloomy and calm but sometimes he would have a outbursts if he remembered his father way in some way, in this state he would become very violent and down two letters, to the only friends he ever had, he take the money in the house and some clothes..."I need find a way back now"

Splendid could die of joy, Flaky was coming back...but also Flippy, after the years the boys had fought and their friendship had faded but for Flaky's sake they have not told to the girl. Splendid life was good his parents were good to him and he was not rich but was not poor, he had many friends and was a not half bad student, and in major part of his life was common without any big trauma or anything, also he had become a kind of hero always helping the community had become a virtuous person. Not very tall but a little muscular boy he also had 16."Oh god in some days I picking Flaky in the train station...well Flippy is coming to I suppose for the better be friendly with him..."

Flaky was now in her cabin, she was not a big fan of trains and it was already dark outside she closed her window, and then she was going to her bed but before she could lay down ,a person fell out of the place to store bags, she was about to scream ,but a hand was in her mouth.

"Shhhhh little girl, don't get me in trouble"

* * *

**So how it is?Is any good? it's too cliché? would you check? please is only take an instant please review**

**So you guy please tell me if you want this story to continue, please =)**


	2. Arrive

Well** first things first, the age in the original, I had said that they had 14, but then i think "God too young", so now they have 16 ,changed already hope no one minds.**

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way**

* * *

Flaky was desperate, not only the man in front of her looked menacing but also looked kinda vicious. He was tall and had green hair and black eyes, his clothing were torn and filthy, he knew it she was afraid , giving her a wicked grin said. "Well well aren't you obedient? Now cute thing , tell me where are the things that have value." Flaky was trembling she could not bring herself to respond."Cat got your tongue, well at the very least you can't scream , can you? " The man looked at her angry, but she was still in shock. "If you don't answer me now". He was taking a knife from his pocket."Things will get ugly" Flaky was finally able to speak. "G-G-God,please don't do anything rash". Her thoughts were flooding her mind. "Flee,flee I need flee". "I-I-I am sorry" she said timidly, giving her a confused look, the man only felt when she kicked him in the guts, he was moaning in pain and she run out of the cabin.

Flaky was running looking for anyone to help dining car was just ahead , but before she could get there a hand grabbed her wrist. "My, my, that was rude, leaving someone alone, in your cabin". The same man but now was wearing a hat. "Kicking my brother like that, not very kind of you". She was now very anxious two thief were on her trail.

The second thief arrived soon, both were looking at her,anger in they eyes. "Now girl answer us". The boys were exactly the same, twins without doubt, one was very angry " .I will make this stupid girl speak". He taking his knife and getting close, she crouched waiting for the blow, but before he could do anything a very tall figure walked in the place they were. "What are you doing to this girl?. The voice of the man was deep and harsh. "No matter ,I will dispose of you two". The man was very tall and had green hairs, for some reason Flaky was feeling safe.

The fight was not fair, even the boy being taller than the thieves, they still were two, after some time the boy was able to knock out one of the two. "How...my brother,what have you done?". The thief threw his knife and escaped, the knife just hit the boy's face". The boy was bleeding,_"No,no the blood scent , I am going out of control,this girl..,I need control myself". _He then felt a strange thing, he was being hugged by her, she was very short ,her head was barely reaching his pectorals, or he was really tall, 7.0 feet, he was now embarrassed because of his stature, this silly things were enough to make him getting control back, before he could do anything else she was smiling at him,and kindly said. "Thank you Flippy,always protecting me,somethings never change, I missed you so much". She was back hugging him, he was happy, Flaky was the only true friend that he still had,and then he realized that she was in his front, he then hugged her tightly,Flaky then without air said."Flippy you are hurting me", he let her go and gave an embarrassed chuckle, she was with his hand on her's". Come to my cabin let me give you the first aid".

Flippy was glad ,Flaky haven't change a bit, still clumsy, still shy and she was now quite pretty. After some time of chat and a sleepless night they arrived at Happy Tree. Flaky was a little nervous"Well here are we,hope everything is going to be ok". Flippy said calmly "Well just like old times". She haven't quite catch until Splendid screamed her name, joyful she said "Yah,just like old times".

Splendid looked at Flaky he was beyond happy, but the boy beside her ,who was he? When he get close to greet they,he realise that the boy was taller than him ,he was below the boy's shoulder, Splendid was surprise when Flaky embraced him."Splendid,how are you,oh how I missed you,oh you are going to the gym? I have so many things to ask". Splendid hugged her back."I missed you to little one" he was now lifting her". Yah I am going to the gym,and I am fine,how about you?" Flaky face faded a little. "Well I am good, but just because of Flippy here, he is a hero you know?" Splendid looked and thought "_Flippy? This big? Wait Flippy a hero?_ ,now giving a fake smile Splendid said. "Hi Flippy big buddy, how going?". Flippy was angry he wanted to punch Splendid in the face, for what he had done to him,faking a smile Flippy said cheerfully". I am good _little _hero".

After some minutes , Flaky said goodbye and went to her grandmother's home." See you two tomorrow I want to hang out with you two, before school starts". After saying goodbye both Flippy and Splendid went out to talk.

Splendid was angry."So what have you done?Who have you hurt this time? " Flippy was getting mad. "I should kill you, because you are a spoiled brat. I was locked in a sanatorium, just because of little cut". A long pause, Splendid face was now a mixture of guilt and sadness,Flippy continued. " You knew it what my father was doing to me, a visit to comfort me you said, and then I was mad at something, and made a little cut in your leg, you tell your parents and I was sent to a sanatorium fo a YEAR". Splendid was less sad ,it was becoming angry. "You know Flippy,I'm sorry ,but it was not small cut I lost some of my blood, and I was only trying to help you, I tried to explain to my parents, to help you, so you could get out of that hell". Flippy was about to go away ,but before he said"Yah right, you better don't expect to me give up on Flaky, she is one of the few things I still have, so we better get along...again",the last sentence had a bitter taste in Flippy's mouth. Before Flippy left Splendid alone said."Sorry Flippy,you have the right to hate me, but...I'm truly sorry"

Flippy was in another part of the city,knocked on the door of his Uncle, a middle-aged man answered the door"Oh it is you Flippy"his uncle gave a warn smile"Come in my boy,what brings you here?"

* * *

**Oh God so tired after this one, hope you guys and girls enjoy ^^, oh and don't forget review cuz I need then so my fragile self-esteem don't crash in the ground ^^**


	3. Thorns of Memory

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way**

**So hope you guys enjoy, and please review **

**Want to thanks stripesthetiger11 and ButterflyBabyBlue for the help ^^. Hope this one is good **

**And of course thanks to everyone who is reading this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Splendid's guilt was tearing him apart. "It is not my fault, I was helping him just helping, if he hadn't attacked , it is his own fault." He was lying to himself, he knew it what Flippy was suffering, the horrors of the Flippy's father "training", he was just torturing Flippy for some reason. Some years before Splendid went to pay Flippy a visit. "Flippy,big buddy how is going." Splendid cheerfully said. "Flippy gave a shadow of smile."I'm not that tall, you know? Well not great, but I guess, there people worse than I. "Splendid cheerfulness was now in pieces."Oh I see, your father is still training you?".Flippy gave a sad smile."You can say this, hey but relax, haven't you come here so we could do something together?"

They were talking about how they life was in the past time, Splendid was now in several groups to help people , Flippy was being trained by his father to be a soldier."You know, your father is not doing this, he is just torturing you." Splendid said angry. "Well, it is not so bad sometimes he just overdo, but Splendid ,something is bothering me." Flippy's face was full of sadness. "Recently I...,I attacked my father , and it was serious, he had fainted for a couple of hours." Flippy was growing anxious."It is not me, is like , I am aware what I am doing but I can't control..." Splendid was now confused. "Flippy we need tell some one, i mean this is not normal...Flippy?" Flippy was now with a blank face, then he screamed."HAAAA, make stop, make stop." Splendid was desperate, looking for the cause of scream , a collar in Flippy's neck , it was beeping , when Splendid tried remove , the collar stopped, he looked to Flippy in relief, but Flippy's face was with wicked grin."Come here little buddy, lets play a game." Taking a knife out of his pocket Flippy was now looking mischievously to Splendid, he tried to run but Flippy was too strong. Splendid was able to get out of Flippy's grip, but Flippy was able to give a cut in Splendid leg, was not very deep but enough to put some blood out, Splendid screamed and fled.

After the event Splendid was too terrified to speak or make any kinda of contact with Flippy, nevertheless never told any one of the episode. Just when Flippy said that he was going to visit his mother, and wanted to talk to him that Splendid told to his parents what had happened, his parents were so angry that bribed a psychiatrist to diagnose Flippy insane, during a whole year Flippy was locked in a sanatorium. Splendid felt guilt but at the same time the thought of a vengeful and free Flippy , scared him.

After some time Splendid was not so scared of Flippy anymore, in fact he tried to contact him , but most of time without response until one day, Flippy sent a letter. "_Please don't try to talk to me , dirty traitor, and don't even think in telling this incident to Flaky_." After this Splendid was more angry than sad, how could he do this to him, and hope he wouldn't tell to anyone." Ok , I was a little dramatic ,but if him don't want to forgive me it is his own fault." He thought angry ."_Well, I think we can try to get along again ,if is for the sake of Flaky ...and then again I wouldn't mind having a friend like Flippy, after all we were good friends before._" The phone rang ."Hello, Splendid it is Flaky can we met in the park tomorrow?" She said quickly."Of course, after lunch?" He said. "Great, good night."..."Good nigth Flaky." He hang up the phone.

In uncle's house, Flippy had told his uncle the story and that he needed a place to stay."Of course, don't be silly, after all I always had you like a son."His uncle comforted him."Feel like in home, I have a room upstairs, it is not big...well not big to you anyway."Flippy was getting embarrassed he was tall ok, but why should everyone make fun of him?. Now in his new room, it was not big at all, yet was way better than the sanatorium and his old room, and the bed was quite big an unexpected bonus. "_Splendid...can't believe I am tied up with that jerk_." His thoughts were stopped by the ring of phone and his uncle calling him."It is for you." Confused Flippy talked the phone."Hello, who it is?" A sweet and happy voice answered."It is me silly, Flaky, just calling to ask if you want to the park tomorrow, after lunch, you want?"She said anxious ."Well of course, but how do you know where I am and the number?" He said a little confused."Wel-well my grandmother gave me the number, and I know that you uncle is the only person you have in the city."She was a little ashamed . "Well I already called Splendid, so don't you worry, bye , good night Flippy." Flippy was angry at the thought of Splendid, but forced him to be nice."Good nigth Flaky" She hung up phone.

* * *

**Here we go, so how it was? Good? Bad? Splendid? XD Awful? review please =)**


	4. About Elegance and Guardians

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**  
**A big hug to ButterflyBabyBlue, stripesthetiger11 and KimmyG15, thanks so much for the reviews I hope the grammar and spelling are better =).**

**And thanks to guests you guys are great.**

**Please review this chapter, cuz you know, it really would mean to me =).**

* * *

Flaky was waiting in the park, she wasn't there for long just about ten minutes, but was already very anxious. "God, they forget, should I call? No, no I just need to calm me down." Her thought were stopped by a child running and hiding behind her. "Please lady, could you hide me? The brother of my nanny is scaring me." The boy had the hair sand-colored, a very innocent face and his eyes were huge in fear, a girl was coming, wearing an elegant lilac dress with wool details and high-heeled boots, she was beautiful and had long silver hair, but it was young, overall a very elegant girl and pretty, Flaky was feeling a slob, she was wearing a simple red sweater, a black skirt and shoes with socks and her hair was a mess.

"Cub comes here boy, Pickles is gone already." The girl said softly. "No, your brother is evil; he mostly likely is hiding to give me another scare." The boy was almost crying. The girl eyes were now on Flaky. "Are you new here? Never saw you before, well my name is Lammy, can I know yours?" Her tone was sweet yet suspicious. "I-I-My I mean my name is Flaky, pleased to meet you." Flaky was nervous. "Wait, why no one is asking my name? The little boy fear was now replaced for desire for attention. "Well, it is Cub, nice to meet you Flaky." He said cheerfully.

Flaky and Lammy were talking by some time now, Lammy was more than the eyes met, and she was actually a very cordial girl. "So you will be on school, Monday, you seen a nice girl, not like the girls here, they are a little futile." Lammy was graceful, like a princess. "Well I hope we can be friends, but." Flaky was now looking to Cub, that was playing not far. "Your brother, for sure he gave Cub a big scare." Flaky said warily. "No not at all, is just that, Pickles is a little gloomy figure, but I will talk to him anyway." Lammy face was filled with guilt; Flaky was felling guilt now as well. "Well, my best friend it is a gloomy boy as well, at least Flippy, Splendid by other hand..." Flaky was interrupted by Lammy's screech. "Yo-you are a friend with Splendid?" She asked anxious. "Wel-well I-hum, yah we are best friends, since e-ever." Now Flaky was anxious. "Well, you see, my brother and Splendid are kind of...they dislike one another." Lammy recovered her composure quickly.

Lammy was going. "Well Flaky, was a delight to know you, now Cub what we say when we meet someone?" Cub whispered. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Flaky." Flaky chuckled, at such statement coming from such young boy, giving a soft smile to the boy she said. "It-it is all right calling me just Flaky, nice to meet you to." Now looking to Lammy. "Thanks for the company, and really nice to meet you, I look forward to our next meeting" Flaky was trying her hardest to be composed as Lammy.

"So have you made a new friend?" Flippy was behind Flaky, but his voice was different it was like a hoarse growl. "What's up Flaky, don't you recognize me?" Flaky was afraid, this wasn't Flippy her friend, it was a threatening Flippy. "Fli-Flippy, wha-what it is up with your voice?" Flippy gave a smile, not a comforting one, more like a predator looking to a hopeless prey. "Come here Flaky, let's play a game." Taking Flaky's wrist he started to walk, easily carrying her on.  
Flaky was too scared to talk, and Flippy was on silence. "So who it was that girl? He demanded. "I-it- it was Lammy, I-I me-met her today." Flaky was trembling, Flippy's face, way of walk even his smile were scaring her out. "Flaky was too scared to talk, and Flippy was on silence. "So who it was that girl? He demanded. "I-it- it was Lammy, I-I me-met her today." Flaky was trembling, Flippy's face, way of walk even his smile were scaring her out. "Gee don't stutter so much, it is annoying."

"Here we are." The boy pointed to a tire swing. "Now sit dear Flaky, I will swing you." Flaky was not sure it was safe, but was too afraid to refuse, at the start it was a normal game, but after some time Flaky was going too high and Flippy wasn't slowing down. "Fli-Flippy, stop I-I can't stand any longer." She said desperately. "OH but Flaky we just started, just a little longer, ok?" He said faking a jolly voice, he was enjoying her fear, until she let go of the rope. "Crap," She gave a loud scream, before she could reach the ground, she was in his harms. "You are a weak girl, don't you?" Before she could answer his face softened, he was her friend again and she was feeling safe again, but Flippy's face was in horror. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, don't abandon me, don't fear me." Tears in his eyes, he was hopeless the only thing aside of his uncle, that he hold dear.  
The girl was looking at him, she was about to cry, of course she would never abandon him; she loved him he was her best friend and her guardian angel. "Flippy how could I ever fear my guardian angel?" She said course if went in that state again she would fear, but then again it was not him. "You and Splendid...are my family, are part of me, and you in particular is my protector." Both were crying now. "So, you don't hate me? Don't think I'm a monster?" He asked sorrowfully. "Never" She said simply.

The moment was quickly finished with the Splendid's arrive "So you guys here for long?" "No-not too long, so what you guys want to do?" Flaky was clearly trying to hide the episode from Splendid. "This park has not many things to do..." He said while trying to think in something.  
"Maybe we can just talk for a while; I just met the nicest girl." Before they could start to talk, far a boy screamed. "C-Cub La-Lammy." Flaky said scared. "Who was that? Little matter, we need to go help." Splendid said running in the direction of the scream. "Always being a hero...come on Flaky and don't worry, I_ wil_l protect you." The three went running.

* * *

**And here the obligatory Flippy dragging Flaky chapter.**

**Splendid: Why you hate me?**

**Me: I don't hate you O.o, I like you**

**Don't worry Splendid's fans he is going to get more time next chapter...I guess**

**Review please, won't take much of your time and my fragile self-esteem would thanks XD.**


	5. Distrust

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

** Hope you guys enjoy, **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading.**

******ButterflyBabyBlue, stripesthetiger11 and KimmyG15 thanks for the support and review.**

* * *

Splendid was running all he could, finally a chance to show to Flaky that he did evolved in this past time, Flippy in other hand was still preoccupied by the episode of him flipping out near Flaky, Flaky was just worried with Lammy and Cub.

"You nasty boy, stop, stop." The child cried, but the man was not listening. "Oh come on, little Cub, Lammy can't come now, I am asking nicely...leave her alone...she is mine." The last sentence was an order.

"Oh I should know better, attacking a child, Pickles...how low of you." Splendid's eyes sparkled with hatred. "Oh if isn't my favorite wannabe hero, and I see some friends too." The boy gave a small smile. "You see I am just protecting my property..." Pickles eyes fell onto Flaky. "Oh, if is not my new friend."

"Stay back, Flack...I will dispose of this vile beast." Splendid was overdoing. "You want...want to duel me? How foolish of you, oh well if you insist. "Stop, you two...for god sake, come here Cub" Cub was now in the arms of Lammy. "You two are pathetic, trying to win attention in such low way, I would expect more of you, my brother, of you too hero."

"If you say again, that I am yours, you better hide very well." Lammy said darkly. "Well, come we need to get home."

While Lammy, Cub and Pickles were going Flaky was with a blank stare. "Wh-what just happened?" Flippy was now giving a small laugh. "Well done hero, so melodramatic, you haven't changed a bit." Splendid was furious. "At least I hadn't stood like a coward, such as you." Flaky was laughing now, her laugh was not very loud, and was nervous. "Neither of you have changed." Neither Splendid nor Flippy could stand there both were laughing too.

"So what you two want to do now?" It was already sunset and in one day they would back to school. "Well I need to finish something to school, and some formularies." Flippy said emotionless.

Flaky and Splendid were alone now. "S-so Splendid, why P-Pickles, do this kind of thing" Splendid looked nervous. "Well, Pickles is not evil with everybody, just the persons that try to get close to Lammy, after they parents died he became possessive of her." Splendid lamented.

Splendid mind was full; he knew it that Flaky was hiding something from him, he saw Flippy "torturing" Flaky, but it was of no use Flaky didn't trust him. "Why, why you don't trust me." He said but, Flaky was off guard and couldn't bring herself to respond.

"I was worried but...I just wish you did ask me to flee, just me and you, so I could protect you from that monster." Splendid was angry, angry at the thought that, Flaky trusted more in Flippy, Flaky was crying. "Yo-you kno-know, I-I'm so-sorry b-but..." She could not finish, she just hugged him. "I-I'm sorry Splendid, I was scared, but I don't want to go away from Flippy or you, I just want to be close of you two." She said sad, the sorrow painting her eyes.

Splendid couldn't to stay any longer. "Flaky I need to go I'm sorry, go safe to home." With that, he had gone.

* * *

It was the first day in school, Flaky hadn't spoken with Flippy nor with Splendid, was she feeling alone, "Well, maybe I can do some new friends..." She thought sadly.

The school was already full of students, chatting and remembering the vacations. Flaky was never good at crowned places, she was in the edge of a nervous attack.

She tried to keep calm, ad stay out of others way, when a girl called for her. "Hey you, redhead, come here." The girl had blue air and as using a blue and white dress. "You are new here, right? My name is Petunia, the chairman of the class." She said seriously. "Ni-nice to meet you, my name is Flaky."

Flaky was now in a room, waiting to the principal call her, when the door opened Flippy was out. "Oh...hi Flaky." Flippy's face seemed sleepless. "Hi-hi Flippy, are you all right?" She asked sweetly. "Yah...just insomnia, hmmm...see yah."

"Wait, Flippy want to lunch with me late?, I mean i don't know anyone and..."

"Ok, Flaky...bye." Flippy acted very cold to Flaky, she feared that he was mad at her.

* * *

Splendid couldn't go talk to Flaky, he needed more time to calm him down, but at the same time she was alone in the school, then an idea popping in his head.

"Giggles come here." A girl with bright pink hair and with a huge smile looked to him. "Hi splendid, do you need anything?"  
"You know a friend of mine just moved, and I need you to help her here, can you?

"Well of course, but...who is he?"

"Actually is she, Flaky is a read haired girl, you know, one of my best friends." Giggles looked disappointed.

"Oh...ok I will help her out, for you."

"Thanks Giggles." The boy gave her a big hug and went out.

"Oh great, a girl...why he never look to me?" Giggles lamented.

* * *

Flippy was alone in a dark corner of the school. "Flaky... a monster such as myself don't deserve you...I promise I will never hurt you again." He knew it that promise was not up to him to keep.

* * *

**So it is to bad? Hope you guys have enjoyed, and please review, I really like reviews.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Renew

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**A big hug to KimmyG15 , B.B.B and stripedthetiger11 cuz reading the whole thing , and thanks to everyone who is reading, thanks you guys for the reviews and thanks guests**

**Hope you guys enjoy =)**

* * *

Flippy school day was going bad, he was not a bad student, but because his high height and apathetic expression, most people were afraid of him already, while he walked to his next class, a blue haired girl called for him.

"You come here." The girl was Petunia the chairman of the class.

"Some of the students are...well...you see..." Flippy was annoyed, he was not a bad person just not the cheerfully one, he was a nice guy if you give him a chance.

"They are scared; they think I'm a freak, a psychopath, just say." Flippy said melancholic and angry.

"Well, yes you know quite well what impression people have of you." Petunia said while adjusting her glasses.

"Humph, you all are just a bunch of judgmental brats." Flippy said harshly. Petunia was caught off guard.

"How dare you? You are the one who is scaring people out, you look like a psycho." Petunia voice was an anxious.

"_This kid has no idea of what she just done._" Flippy was grinning to her. Petunia face was calm until he caught her wrist and dragged her to a corner.

"I don't mind what some stupid kids think, you know why?" Flippy pressed her's wrist.

"Because I don't need those brats, I have two friends, the best ones if you ask me, now if someone is scared of me, this is not my problem." Flippy's words were a hoarse growl. Petunia was in fear, she felt like a prey about to lose to the predator.

"Ok, now let me go." Petunia voice was demanding, but the fear ruined the try to maintain the control of the situation, Flippy gave her a smile, twisting her wrist, making her scream.

Flippy was a sadic, he knew that even his presence was causing fear to the girl.

"Are you crazy?"

"You have courage, you can go now, it is lunch time, and have a pleasant lunch." Flippy said while getting out of the place and laughing.  
Flippy waked up, the memories flooded his mind.

"Oh no, what have I done to that girl? Flippy felt guilty, he haven't done anything that bad but yet.

_"I just need to pray that she don't tell to anyone."_

"Fli-Flippy." Petunia was calling him, she was a brave one.

"I don't have idea what have just happened, but don't you ever, let happen again, did you understand?" Not waiting a response she left.

"Strange girl..." Flippy was no longer felt guilty, right now he was too busy searching for Flaky, they supposed to have lunch together.

Splendid's first day was great, he had already speak with all his friends, Flaky was secure and he could just enjoy the day, but a running Petunia broke all those perspectives. She looked scared, but serious, Petunia was known as the ice heart girl, usually very focused and cold, only Handy her boyfriend was able to make her smile.

"Petunia where are you going?" Splendid asked preoccupied.

"You...it is your entire fault, that boy...he is your friend...I need go now." Petunia said harshly. "_Flippy what have you done_?"

Splendid was looking for Flippy everywhere, just to find him in the outsides of the school. "Flippy, you jerk, what have you done to Petunia? You monster, how could I ever think to trust you?" Flippy looked o Splendid emotionless, he knew he have done something wrong.

"I will ask sorry for the girl and..."

"You know what Flippy? I will punish you here." Splendid was getting ready to fight.

"You don't want to do this." Splendid was quick he tried to punch Flippy in the face, just to Flippy give him an arm lock.

"Would you , one time in your life listen?" Flippy screamed while, locking Splendid's movements.

"You always try to be a hero, but are too scared, of the big bad Flippy; all those brats are, judging just the frame, never looking deeply." Flippy screamed very loudly.

"You, attack people and enjoy they fear, how you expect to someone looking deep in you?

"It is not me, I can't control, I don't like to see people avoiding me, even my father fears the monster that he has created, I really hoped you could forgive me...so I could forgive you...and then I would be a little more normal, having one more friend..." Flippy said angry.  
Splendid conscious was filled with guilty; he was too weak...too weak to protect himself...too weak to protect anyone. Flippy let go of him.

"Humph," Flippy extended his hand to the boy in the ground.

"Forgive me Flippy...I was so scared...but no longer, I will help you...big buddy." Both started to laugh at this.

Petunia was watching the thing, she was getting close.

"So...you are just a half psychopath?" She asked coldly.

"Well yes, but you can't say to anyone." Flippy said darkly

"Yes, now you are part of the gang." Said Splendid casually.

"You wish..." Said Petunia calmly "But...would be interesting to say the least.

"Speaking of gang, where is Flaky?" Splendid asked casually.  
_

"_Whe-where is Flippy_? I need to eat." Flaky thought "_Oh he must hate me, he and Splendid will abandon me...and I will be alone._"

"Girl, yes you with red hair." A girl wearing pink called her.

"Ye-yes?"

"Come here Splendid asked me to help you." The girl said cheerfully.

"Than-thanks" Flaky gave a faint smile.

"My name is Giggles, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"My-my is Flaky." She said timidly.

"I have sure we going to be great friends." Giggles gave her a smile.

* * *

**I'm so tired...need sleep more...thanks for reading now give me a review please =)...hope you have enjoyed it.  
**


	7. Fear and Sympathy

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**A big hug to KimmyG15 , B.B.B and stripedthetiger11 you can't eat Flippy, thanks you guys for the reviews and thanks guests and everyone reading ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy =)**

* * *

Giggles were not very happy to be Flaky's guide, but if it was to Splendid she would do with a smile.

"So how long you know Splendid?" Asked Giggles with a smile.

"Well, since I was little." Flaky said in a whisper, for some reason she was nervous around Giggles, it was not the girl itself, it was just she was nervous around new people, the only people she felt safe with were avoiding her.

While walking in the cafeteria they run into in Lammy.

"Oh if is not her majesty, Lammy, where is your shadow? I thought that ladies shouldn't walk alone." Giggles said venomously.

The sudden violence of Giggles surprised Flaky, she was growing nervous.

"Humph, where are you fake kindness, Giggles? Oh wait, it is gone along with Splendid."

"Y-you t-two, cal-calm down, wha-what is ha-happening." Flaky said quickly.

"Flaky, getting yourself with Giggles? I expected more from you." Folding her arms and giving a look of Flaky.

"Oh really? She should stick with whom so? With you? Yah sure, the girl needs another freak friend, I mean the psychopath is not enough?" Giggles said malicious.

Before any of they could say anything, Flippy walked in the cafeteria. Giggles stared at him; pure fear in her eyes, Flippy gave a serious angry look.

"Humph, what a little brat, haven't your parents taught you anything?" Flippy voice was not the normal, he was in "evil" state, yet he was still calm, that make him look just more dangerous.

Flippy looked like he was about to attack Giggles, Giggles was trembling and most of the people in the cafeteria were too scared to help her.

"Enough, Flippy you better calm yourself down." Petunia walked in the room with a serious expression.

"Hmm, if is not my newest friend." Flippy mocking Petunia  
Petunia courage had faded after hearing his voice directing to her, she get a little distance for him. He was looking threateningly to Giggles.

The whole place was in a heavy aura, Flaky was trembling hard, Petunia was stoic, Giggles was trembling Lammy was the only one who wasn't trembling yet she was extremely uneasy with the situation.

"Fli-Flippy what you doing?" Flaky haven't idea what she was doing, she just toke Flippy's hand and get out of the cafeteria ruining, took by surprise Flippy didn't resist.

She was crying and his mind was tearing into the extremes of his personality.

"Wha-what is-is ha-happening, yo-you looked li-like you would hu-hurt her." Flaky was sobbing hard.

"Flaky I'm sorry...but you have to understand." Flippy said trying to calm her down.

"No-no Fli-Flippy, I-I need to le-leave I-I ne-need to think and..." He was now gripping her wrist

"So are you going run away from me to? I am just a monster, so if I am a monster anyway, I will act like one full-time." Flippys voice was harsh and angry.

"Le-let me go, plea-please, yo-you are hur-hurting me." With those words Flippy gripped tightly.

"Oh nope, you see I am the big bad guy, a monster, you see you want to go, but I don't want you to go." Flippy grinned to her.

Flaky was crying, but he was actually enjoying her tears.

"It is so pretty when eyes without sufferings cries, such peaceful life to you so far, but you know even this way you are a scary cat." He said mockery.

"Sto-stop." She begged, she couldn't stand the person she trusted most torturing her this way.

"Stop? Why? You already had too much?" He gave a manic laugh.

"You know, compared to the suffering I had endured all this years, we haven't even started."

"Su-suffering?" Flaky asked horrified.

Flippy took his shirt of, in his back several scars, Flaky looked in horror.

"You see? Pain, physical andpsychological, and the only lint of hope, now thinks I am a monster." He took her arm

"Come let have a walk, and be silent." He said darkly.

Back into the school.

Most of the students were still on shock when Splendid arrived. Petunia was trying to calm Giggles.

"What happened here?" Splendid asked anxious, already knowing the response.

"He doesn't take criticism lightly, does he? He almost attacked Giggles." Petunia said calmly.

"You see too calm, where is he?" Splendid voice was worried.

"The new girl, Flaky guess it is the name, take him out, she knows him?"

"Since we were young, but he was..."

"Yes, like a said he was in dangerous state" She said adjusting her glasses.

"That freak, he should be expelled, I hate him so much." Giggles said angry. "Please Splendid, protect me from him." Said Giggles in a soft and sweet voice.

"Aren't you a snake, trying to win attention with this?" Lammy walked in the group. "Splendid, if you want to know where they are...well I just saw then in the back of the school."

"Splendid, please don't go, I am feeling really scared now, stay just a while." Giggles begged.

"Oh, god ,just goes me and Lammy will "protect" the drama queen here." Petunia said calmly. "

"Thanks, Petunia I owe you one." Splendid was already going out.

Flippy mind was turmoil.

_"Let her go."_ The good Flippy demand in their mind **"Why, she deserve and you know she was trying to flee, from us, we that just protected her all this time." **

The argument was true, yet the good one could not let this happen.

Flaky was calmer, even relaxing little, but do to her clumsiness she stumbled. Flippy hold her.

"Humph, be careful." He ordered her.

"So-so whe-where are we-we go-going? Flaky asked timidly.

"Back to school, we still have classes."

This was a pleasant surprise to Flaky.

"I will play with you more often, just you wait." He said giving her a dark smile. "Now back to your class."

"O-ok, by-bye I-I guess." She said in a whisper. He started to laugh.

"Oh my and I am the crazy one."

In the corridors Splendid run into Flaky.

"So, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Splendid asked quickly.

"Yes I'm alright, but you see, I guess he is not so bad." She was talking about evil.

"Hmm, I think he is pretty bad and never be alone with him again ok?"

"Ok, now we need to go to class."

And so they went to the class

* * *

**=) hope it is good, it was kind of hard to do, thanks to every reader ^^, and please let a review.**


	8. Fake Optimism

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

** KimmyG15, big hug ,**

** B.B.B Thanks for support**

** and stripedthetiger11 thanks a lot and nope can't eat Flippy , **

**thanks you guys for the reviews and thanks guests and everyone reading ^^ for everyone who is reading you are all amazing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy =)**

* * *

Flippy's mind was more unstable than ever, now the whole school feared him, "_Great not even a chance._"

Giggles had made sure that everyone grows hating him, Pickles the other influential student made the same. Only Petunia, that had a "scientific" fondness to him, Lammy, which was greatly opposing of Giggles, Splendid, who pities him and Flaky that was truly fond of him, were still talking to him.

He was going alone to home.

"_It is your entire fault, all yours._" "_**Say you don't like, I mean those scared eyes of they, hilarious and little Flaky**_."

"_Stay away from her..._"

"_**I don't think I will, you see, she is my dear toy.**_"

"_She is not a toy_."  
Flippy inner turmoil was stopped by a child bumping into him.

"I'm sorry sir." The child looked to him lost; he was about 8 years old had green hair and yellow eyes, he eyes trembling.

"It is alright, where are you parents?" Lowered to make eyes contact, though even lowered he was taller than the kid. "Why I'm so tall?" He thought frustrated.

"Hm...I-I can't find them." The boy said with a sad voice.

"I see, want help to find them?" Flippy gave him a smile.

"Would you? Thank you very much sir." The boy said with bright eyes.

"Hey, don't call me sir, my name is Flippy." Flippy said cheerfully.

"My name is Nutty, nice to meet you." Nutty said frenetic.

Flippy started to search, while chatting the boy he discovered that he was pretty alone few kids of his age lived in Happy Tree.

"So you play alone, well I used to play alone myself. "**Not really alone**" A voice in his head mischievously.

"Hm, I see...Flippy how it is be so tall?" The boy asked innocently.

Flippy started to laugh; even kids were mocking him because of it now.

"Come, climb on my shoulders." Flippy helped him.

"Rea-really?" The boy gave him a hug. "Thanks big brother." Flippy gave a small chuckle, the boy was calling him big brother for a while, and Flippy was not minding it was actually comforting.

The boy was amused; they walked in the park looking for Nutty's parents.

"Big brother, there they are." The boy pointing to two, worried looking adults.

When they reached them the woman was crying in relief. The woman was hugging and looking if the son was ok.

"Mom relax, big brother Flippy helped me." The boy was looking to Flippy that was greatly embarrassed.

"Thanks you so much, but we need to go now." The woman gave Flippy a warm smile. "Bye big brother, hopes see you again."

Waving goodbyes the mother and the child gone away.

"So behind that ice-cold voice there is a soft core, big brother instinct?" Lammy was smiling to him.

"Oh, it is you; you really like this park don't you?" Flippy replied.

"Yes, is the most peaceful place around?" She said melancholic.

"You look sad."

"Well I am just tired, you know Flaky is really worried about you, I going now goodbye."

"Wait, Lammy..." But she was already gone.

"_Flaky, worried with me? She should hate me."_

"_**How cute, my toy misses me.**_" Flippy gave a sad look to the sunset and Evil gave a smile.

In Flaky's house.

"Flippy, what is happening to you?" Flaky wondered to the silence. Her phone hangs.

"He-hello, Flaky speaking."

"Hello Flaky, it is Lammy, I just want to say sorry, for today in the cafeteria." Lammy said softly.

"Oh, it is ok; I haven't idea how mean could Giggles be." Flaky said distracted.

"Are you ok? You sound tired." Worry in Lammy's voice.

"It is just, so much changed and I..."

"Relax, you know thing changes but your friends always will be there." She reassured her.

"Thanks Lammy," The doorbell of Flaky's house rang.

"Sorry Lammy, but I need to go, bye and thanks for the call."

"It was my pleasure, bye."

Flaky opened the door, to see Splendid smiling to her.

"Come we will have some deserved ice cream." Splendid took her wrist and dragged her to the local cafe.  
An enormous banana split in front of her.

"Eat, you deserve it was a tiring day" He gave her a warm smile.

This was her and Splendid thing, while Flippy was always protecting her, Splendid was always cheering her up.

"Ye-yes it was." She gave a sad smile to her ice cream.

"Relax Flaky, it is not your fault, it is just...Flippy had endured some hard things..." Splendid said calmly.

"Why don't...I-I...wha-what have happened to him?" Flaky wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Hmm..., Flippy well, he father was a crazy old man, always trying to make him into a soldier, you know torturing him."

"Why, no one told me? Don't you two trust me?" Flaky was angry, but even her angry state was not dangerous, was more like displeasure.

"We were just protecting you...

"  
"Wh-who sa-said I-I wanted to be protected? She said trying to be brave.

Flaky raised and gone.

"I-I need to be alo-alone..."

Flaky wait...just a moment." Splendid said hopeless.

Splendid was stricken; he just wanted to have a normal day with Flaky, at least one

"Alone?" Petunia said with Handy by her side.

"Oh hi you two, take a seat." Splendid gave them a smile.

"We can't Handy need go home."

Handy was a very muscular boy, with a childish personality.

"You can stay Tunia; take a ride with him, bye to you two." He said and goes out of the cafe.

"We had a fight, don't worry." Petunia said sadly.

"Hmm, about?"

"Flippy, he thinks I should stop talking to him, but Flippy isn't so bad, is he?

"No, I don't think so." Splendid said expressionless.

"And Flaky, you two too had a fight?" Petunia asked with concern

"No it is quite fine, let's go, I will ride you home."

* * *

**Yes Flippy would be an amazing big bro lol.**

**Reviews please I need them I really like then =) please at least one.**


	9. Under the Moon

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**KimmyG15, hugs, =^.^=**

**B.B.B , thanks for review. =D **

** stripedthetiger11 don't kill Splendid...please.**

**Mkad07, hope you like this one as well.**

**thanks you guys for the reviews and thanks guests and everyone reading ^^ **

**for everyone who is reading you are all amazing.**

**Hope you guys enjoy =)**

* * *

A waning moon and a starless night, haze weakening the vision, Flaky was simply terrorized. A black cat passed in her side, they looked to each other, for a while, and then, the cat continued on his way.

"_A black cat, oh my, this is no good, I better get back._" When she turned around she bumped into a tall figure.

Flippy was giving her that evil grin; he eyes were sharp, again a predator looking to a hopeless prey.

"What my little toy is doing in the cold night?" Mocking her.

"I-I was in the cafe and, and..." Flaky desperately trying to explain to him, she never understood why.

"Hush, I have a great idea why don't we hang, well, I not giving you options anyway." He grabbed her and started to drag her along.

"Fli-Flippy I rea-really can-can't." Flaky wanted to get out of the place at any cost

"Like I said before, you don't have a choice."

They were walking for a while, they stopped in the park benches, Flaky wasn't able to open her eyes, and she was trembling, Flippy in the other hand was enjoying every bit of it.

"You are so scared; gee don't you get tired for being so much of a coward." Flippy growled angrily.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." Flaky whispered.

"Don't be so pathetic all the time, stand up for you self, at least one time." He was getting even angrier.

She started to cry, the cry that she was holding since they started to walk. Flippy looked happily, he took a tear and drank it.

"Despair, it is amazing you know, my dear toy, I just want to play with you, but don't forget toys break once in a while."

Flaky heart was destroyed in the same moment, a toy, and a toy he wanted to break.

"It is so pretty, when such a nice and clean toy breaks, I toy that just got out of the box, not knowing the ugly world." He said coldly.

"Fli-Flippy why, you do-doing thi-this?" More tears falling.

"Because I'm bored, because brand new toys are the most fun to break." He kissed her forehead.

"And breaking, such precious toy, that is you, will be amazing." He eyes were sparkly.

"But don't worry, dear toy of mine, I will make sure, that I am the only one will hurt you" A smile painted in his face.

"To be true, I don't want you to break completely, so I have my fun for more time."

Flaky heart shattered with each sentence.

"Fli-Flippy, please don-don't hur-hurt me." More tears falling.

Flippy was hugging her tenderly.

"Don't you worry my dear toy; I can protect you from everything...but me." He gave a maniac laugh after this.

Flaky was crying in his chest, even after all this, Flippy was her protector and she couldn't give up on him. Flippy was stroking her hair.

Flippy eyes softened, slowly he was regaining control.

"Flaky..." When she looked to him, pure fear in her eyes, he looked to his reflection in her eyes. He was now in the ground.

"Fli-Flippy plea-please don-don't hurt me, I-I am sorry, I-I need to go, I...please let me go."

"No...plea-please stay." He said pleaded in a whisper. "Please don't leave me alone."

Was then that Flaky realized, she was being egotistical, he always was there for her, but never she have done anything in exchange, and she had a good life so far, and he was broken, a broken soul crawling in the darkness , hoping to find some light.

She lowered, gave him a hug.

"How have our friendship sunk so deep?" Flippy said looking down.

"Haven't sunk, we were just lost, but I guess we just found it again." Flaky said warmly.

For some moments they just were there, to the mood light up, until they could smile, they just were hugging each other.

"I-I will not go," She blushed, he was way too big to her wrap her arms completely. He gave her a bear hug.

"Thanks Flaky, thanks for helping me." He said he mood starting to be more hopeful.

Flaky was starting to suffocate.

"Argh...Fli-Flippy I-I can't breathe."

"Oh, I-I am sorry, guess I don't know my strength." He said with a chuckle.

"You are, 7 ft tall, you should know you are pretty strong." Flaky blushed.

"Or you are too short, I mean 5 ft, really?" He said mocking her.

"I am not so short."

"Come I will walk you home." He gave her a ensuring smile.

Flippy, was with hands in pockets Flaky took them.

"Le-lets give our hands, so will not be lost again." She gave a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Flaky, but if I hurt you again?" He said with a sad face.

"An-and if not, I-I know you want to protect me...but-but I want to help you too."

"But..." Flippy started but he was interrupted by Flaky.

"Jus-just...let me help you, you al-always help me, no more words, le-lets go." Flaky whispered.

Flippy wrapped Flaky in another bear hug.

"Come on now, stop being so dramatic" He was laughing, the calm laugh of him.

"St-stop Flippy, you suf-suffocating me again." Flaky chuckled.

They went out of the park, the night, it was becoming more clean, the mist dissipated, both were feeling better than in the begin of the night.

The silver moon was shining in the dark sky, and upon the two friends that for the first time since the reunion were able to remember the feeling of trust and friendship.

* * *

**^/^ I am a little shy, cuz this chapter looks silly, but I hope you all like it. =D and don't forget to review cuz I really, like every review ^/^**

**Everyone who is reading, you all are great.**


	10. Unfortunate Place

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**KimmyG15, hugs, =^.^=**

**stripedthetiger11 This one have a little Splendid part, but hope you like ^^**

**Mkad07, this one...I hope you like it better =)**

**thanks you guys for the reviews and thanks guests and everyone reading ^^**

**for everyone who is reading you are all amazing.**

**I'm sorry for taking so much to update, hope you guys enjoy.=D**

* * *

Petunia was silent, Splendid and her, were in this awkward silence since the time they got out of the Cafe, until now.

"So...you are disposed to take Flippy's pains, at the point of fighting with Handy?" Splendid asked curious.

"It is not like this, it is just...he looks so broken...besides, I simply hate the fact everyone already hate him, just because of a spoiled brat such as Giggles." Petunia said apathetic.

"So...it is not like you like he or anything?" With this Petunia gave Splendid a death glare.

"Ok, ok I get it, you just pity him" Splendid crossed his arms in his backs.

"But you do like Flaky and on top you are afraid of losing her to Flippy." She said chuckling, Splendid gasped.

"Humph, don't be absurd, she is just a friend." The red cheeks denounced he.

They were stopped by Giggles, coming in they direction.

"Oh my God, gee Petunia, I knew you liked to have power over people, but two boys at once, you are more than an ice statue, aren't you" Giggles spilled poisonous.

"How rude, you know Giggles be ease is your specialty, but you couldn't be more mistaken." Petunia countered.

"Oh poor Handy, will be crushed when he knows that you have a new pet, because of course, the only reason you like that jester is because he is so ease to control, I don't blame you thought such a nice boy like Splendid." Giggles continued.

Petunia eyes were tearful.

"STOP, Giggles what is your problem, I knew you weren't the nicest person , but this? You...again hurt a friend of mine and on top of that you just accused me of backstabbing Handy."

Giggles stopped for a moment, Splendid's words seemed to really affect her.

"I'm so sorry Splendid, but you see...I was just joking with Petunia...and..."

"Out, out of here, I don't want to see you anymore." Splendid said angrily.

"Fine, stick up with those freaks friends of your." Giggles said angrily and went out.

For a while Petunia and Splendid just were walking.

"My house...thanks Splendid..."

"Oh don't mention, besides my house is a little further in this street."

"No...For defending from Giggles...you have my real gratitude." Petunia hugged Splendid and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

She got inside her home, leaving a blushed Splendid.

"What..."

* * *

One week later.

Flippy was happy, at first the fact of the entire school not even looking at him, bothered him, but after some time the peace and the fact only people who really liked him were talking to him was actually a relieve. He was dressing when the shirt ripped, in his back the scars of a distant past left him in his knees.

"No, no, no, you...you monster...sta-stay there...or else."

The break down was stopped by Flippy uncle's voice.

"Flippy come here, I need to talk to you."

Flippy took another shirt and went down stairs; before he reached the kitchen his head hit the portal.

"Ouch."

"Gee Flippy soon I will need to buy a curtain as tissue to make clothes to you." Flippy's uncle joked.

"Very funny...want to talk to me?" Flippy said moody.

"Oh yes, a woman and a young boy came here yesterday...Nutty the boy was...I guess after all he eaten the candy stock of the house."

Flippy was eating a toast, looking curious.

"Apparently, the boy's nanny can't be with him today..."

Seeing where his uncle was going Flippy interrupted.

"But I barely know them and I promised to Flaky and Splendid that I would help them with homework and..."

"It is paid, we live in a small town, and everyone knows everyone and she told me to give her phone number...give a call please." He uncle gave him a puppy like look.

Flippy got a disconcerted feeling.

"Aren't you old for doing such things?"

"I am only 30 years old...who you calling old?"

"Humph, ok I will give her a call."

During the phone call, Flippy's face distorted several times, but in the end the only thing he could say was.

"Yes, sure I will take my study group; yes I will make sure everything is going to be fine."

Flippy gave an angry look to his uncle.

"You are going to be late if you don't go soon for your school."

"It is all your fault." Flippy yelled before going running to school.

* * *

"Flippy, good morning. Flaky smiled at him, hugging his waist.

"Hmm, Flaky...can we study in another place today?"

"You mean your house?

"No...I kind going to babysit, today..."

Flaky's eyes went huge.

"Oh, my...Flippy you are so cute, helping a little child, how sweet of you."

Splendid that listened the last part gave Flippy a playful punch.

"Yes, Flippy is the personification of cuteness."

Flippy cheeks were blushing heavily.

"You...you two cut out, just because of this you are coming too Splendid." Flippy gave him a headlock

Splendid and Flippy were fighting, throwing punch and kicks, something they were doing a lot, Flaky waited there until was over.

"Thank God I found you Flippy" Lammy was standing in front of Splendid and Flippy that were in the ground fighting.

"You know, thanks you so much for covering for me, you know it was me who indicate you to Nutty's mother."

"Oh, you babysit a lot, don't you Lammy?" Flaky gave her a smile.

"Hi Flaky, so the three of you will go? Oh Nutty will be overjoyed, rarely ever he have so many people to play."

"He told me so..." Flippy gave a smile to her while giving a punch in Splendid who gave one in Flippy.

"St-stop yo-you two ple-please." Flaky said terrorized.

"Relax, Flaky this is nothing." Splendid gave her a smile.

"Hmm, you three I need to go but before I go, don't give candy to Nutty...it is for you own good, anyway see you later."

In the end of day, Flippy and Flaky were waiting for Splendid giving farewell to Petunia, three days before, Handy broke up with her, do to Giggles rumor, after this Petunia where growing closer and closer of Splendid.

"So, if I could I would take with me, I swear but you know..." Splendid trying to explain.

"Relax, I understand, I need finish something too." She gave him a small smile.

While walking to Nutty's house, Flaky was too curious and asked.

"So you two...what is happening?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"No-Nothing, wha-what you mean?"

"Huuuu, someone is in love." Flippy teased Splendid.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Arriving in Nutty's home, Nutty's mother gave them instructions, and emergence numbers.

"Hi little one, how you doing?" Flippy asked nicely.

"I'm fine big brother...but who are those two?" Nutty got hiding behind Flippy's leg.

"They are two very close friends of mine."

"Nice to meet I am Flaky."

"Hi big boy I am Splendid."

"Nice to meet you two, I-I'm Nutty."

Only Flippy were playing with Nutty, accidentally Flippy cut his hand. With horror in his face, he no longer he were able to control himself. Nutty without even noticing looked when he called him."

"Little Nutty, do you want a new game? A game with knifes?"

"What you doing big brother?"

Flippy was standing in front of Nutty with a knife in his hand, Flaky entered the room.

"FLIPPY..."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone, please pretty please, leave a review ^^**


	11. Unlit anger and Broken Lies

******Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**I'll stop writing replies to the reviews, since it's supposed to be against the rules sorry everyone, but I will still thanks and if you guys want anything jus PM about I will gladly reply =)**

**So sorry for being not updating I was really busy sorry.**

**Thanks to all the readers hope you all enjoy and again thanks for reading.**

* * *

"So now little Nutty, such innocent toy you are, don't worry soon only white you will see, now my innocent toy sleep, with the angels" An evil grin spread over Flippy's face.

The neck of Nutty was under Flippy arm.

"I don't want sleep big brother, I want play a little longer" Said Nutty with an innocent tone.

"Oh Flaky, my dearest toy, what you doing?" Flippy said, looking with sharp eyes to her.

Flaky was standing holding a chair, her trembling from her very core.

"Fli-Flippy, he is jus-just a ki-kid"

Flippy gave her a bored look, tightening his arm in Nutty neck.

"Humph, give me a real reason why I should?"

Nutty fainted due to oxygen lack, Flaky gave a small scream.

"Don't be such a scary cat, he is just sleeping." With this Flippy eased the headlock letting Nutty fall in his lap.

"Than-thank you" Flaky whispered.

Like a flash of light Flippy was holding Flaky at the wall, his breathing in her neck.

"I am such a good boy, don't you think?" He gave her a grin.

The he kissed her, for several seconds, his hot breath on her neck, she was without reaction.

"You are such, precious and beautiful toy, no one, but me, shall ever have you" He whispered in her ears, giving her another kiss.

Flaky fall in her knees, she was trembling and crying.

"No need for crying, you will never fear again, only me." He held her close.

Splendid entered the room, looking to those sharp eyes, he knew it, it was no longer Flippy, yet Flaky was in his arms, Splendid looked angry at her, he felt betrayed, she fell in love with a maniac not for him.

"Hahahahaha, so this is your type of boy, the one who would kill you." He eyes gleaming with tears.

Flaky blushed heavily.

"No-no, it is-is not what you I just...I just..." Before she could end Flippy was kissing her.

"Oh poor Splendid, a torn heart...but wait was poor Petunia just a substitute?" Flippy said enjoying the despair in Splendid face.

"Shut up, you moron, you don't have idea what you are saying." Splendid countered disgusted.

The two boys started a fight, Flaky merely took Nutty out-of-the-way watching in horror, and Flippy hit the nape of Splendid strongly with the back part of the knife.

Splendid body fell unconscious, Flippy gave an angry look.

"Pathetic, now now, let's finish this job." Flippy plunged his knife in Splendid's shoulder.

Flaky gave a loud scream, she run to Splendid and tried to stanch the blood, her white dress became dark red.

"Red suits you well toy." Flippy whispered in her ear.

In horror she looked to him, but his face was not tainted with madness like moments ago, it was rather sad.

"I wonder, if my dear toy, would you do the same thing for me?" With this he also fainted.

Flaky called the emergency, she quickly, more quickly than she would, she thought about a story, trembling she lied to the official, so Flippy wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Two months late.

"He haven't wake up miss, but if you want to just keep company, like always." The nurse told sadly at Flaky, with eyes before filled with hope, were now gleaming.

"Of course, I know my way, thanks." Flaky gave a weak smile.

Two months have passed the rumors of Flippy and Splendid trying to kill each other, because of Flaky were long dead, still Flaky could not help but feel guilty, the white of the hospital combined with her white dress. She was visiting Flippy today, one time per week she would visit one of the boys who entered on coma, Splendid was because of the blood loss after being hit on the nape and Flippy no one knew why.

"So, Splendid haven't woke up yet, I think you are better asleep for a little longer, the school is a hellish place right now...only Petunia and Lammy are helping me out." Flaky gave a sad smile, but she realized that she had just wished him to be still on coma.

"Oh-oh, no-no I-I mean, it is not like I want you to be asleep or..." The silence was her only response.

She raised and gave Flippy a soft kiss in the forehead,

"I miss you much."

While going back to home she met Nutty.

"Hello Flaky, how are you doing?" Nutty gave her a smile and a hug.

"Oh hi Nutty, I am fine, so how you doing." She gave a sad smile.

"I am good, did big brother got back from his vacation already, I starting to miss him."

Flaky or anyone else had told to Nutty what did happen, for his own good.

"No I guess not, I am sure he does miss you too." Flaky was trying to hold herself to not cry.

While Nutty disappeared in distance, Flaky broke down in tears.

"Why I can-can't be strong." Rain drops started to fall.

* * *

Flaky's house.

Flaky was reading the old letters of Splendid and Flippy until her phone hang.

"Hello, it is Flaky talking."

"Hi, it is Petunia, so Flaky can I go to your house, there is something I want to ask you."

"Oh of course, but can't you ask by the phone?"

"I don't think so, is something about the story you told to the agent the night you guys were taking care of that little boy."

Flaky's heart started to accelerate

"Oh...ok I guess you can come, I-I am waiting." She said nervously.

"I am on my way, bye." Petunia hangs off.

Flaky was about to have a nervous breakdown, she wasn't able to remember the full story.

"Oh, God she know I have lied what should I do, what to do." She stepped side to side, looking for something.

After some time Petunia arrived in Flaky's home.

"I will be quick; Flaky I want to know, what have really happened that night."

* * *

**Well sorry if is not so good, I tried my hardest **

**Leave a review, I sure like then ^^**


	12. Broken Mind of a Mirrored Beast

******Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**This chapter is a gift, because the gap of the lat update, so here it is, hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks for all the readers, for sure I hope you all like it. =)**

* * *

Flippy's mind.

"**You can't seal me for long**."

"Why not? If I don't want to wake up you can't too" Flippy gave his evil side a smile.

**"You too, don't lie; you too have the wish of having she don't you?"**

"I can guarantee to you, I want her to love me, but not by your means."

"**My means? Poor you, did you forgot everything I did for you?"**Poison dripping for each word.

Flippy tried to ignore but, he couldn't the voice was surrounding him.

"**When that wicked father of us, was breaking you, you didn't protest when...I did take care of him**"

"What do you mean?"Flippy voice was angry; he never had done anything to his father.

**"Unmindful are we, I mean the days I would stay wake to protect you, or observe him while he was asleep, sometimes he did woke up scared like a little pathetic vermin he was.**"

Flippy never knew of that, to him "Evil" was just a state of mind.

"He haven't hated me...he hated you, he was trying to get rid of you."

"**Gee you are slow, so long to realize a simple thing, he loved you, of course he did, but me he was so scared, he wanted me to disappear, this is why he and mother got separated, to protect her**."

"What...what you are saying, you psycho." Flippy disbelief grew each second, yet his terror grew too.

Evil was getting happier and happier with his other side ruin.

"**Oh how I loved mom, she sure knew who was who, you know sometimes she would even give me a gift on our birthday, she told me that she loved me too, you know something about we being her precious sons.**"

"Shut up...SHUT UP" Flippy was breaking in his own mind. He didn't had the wish of being so close of that thing.

"**Perfect...go to sleep Flippy I will have taken care of everything when you wake up**"

With that, in his own mind Flippy was sealed, to sleep while Evil would take care of everything.

"Now, the body is my for some time." With a smirk he took off the medical apparat.

"Hmm, I should pay dearest toy a visit."

* * *

Flaky's House

"Wha-what you mean Petunia, I-I already told yo-you many ti-times" Flaky was holding to not tremble.

"Flaky, are you afraid of something? Like Flippy getting in trouble or..." Petunia looked to Flaky in the eyes.

"Please Flaky for our friendship."

"Petunia I'm sorry, but I-I have nothing to add." Flaky was using all of her inner strength to not break in tears.

The atmosphere was a melancholic mist, the two were in fear, each with her own.

Petunia took Flaky's hand, looking in her sad eyes, and gave a soft smile.

"When you are ready...just talk to me." Flaky simply nodded.

Petunia raised I gone to the door, she hugged Flaky, like she knew what was in her mind by that time.

"See you tomorrow, ok?" Flaky gave a weak smile.

"Of course, bye." Petunia went, now Flaky was alone.

Laying down in her bed, Flaky started to cry, she wasn't the kind who lied, she hated lying, but she also hated the idea of Flippy going back to an asylum.

"Now, now what a good toy you are." Flaky with horror in her eyes raised and saw Flippy or whoever was he now.

Flaky was searching an exit to scape, while was approaching slowly.

"You look so tense toy, why so tense toy? Aren't you happy I woke up?"

"Plea-please lea-leave alo-alone." Another stream of tears was going down in Flaky face.

Flippy embraced her very close and took a tear, licking it.

"You tears are delicious, not only to see but also the taste." He gave her an insane smirk.

He was looking to her like an animal.

"You are the most beautiful toy, the most precious toy and you are all mine." He started to laugh.

"Don't do anything, Flippy just leave me alone."

"Relax..." Flippy gave her a punch in the guts with makes her faint.

"Poor Flaky at my mercy now."

Walking in the woods a lone figure, wearing just green and very tall a boy with in his arms a girl asleep apparently, in the cold dawn, a beast and an innocent child in the dark no one knows what are the intentions of the beast, maybe even beast can appreciate the delicate beauty of a flower.

"Wake up toy; you don't want to miss this."

Flaky was in an empty field full of dead leafs and fallen flowers, Flippy walked to her with a grin in his face.

"Don't worry toy, I will protect you from the beast of this woods, the dead legends that lurk in the dark, I will be the fire that will send all of them away."

Whispering in her ears he told her the last promise.

"I will be your dark protector, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, but I can't resist it is my nature, it is what I am a beast, but could you love a beast? Because, I'm sure of one thing, this beast loves you."

Flaky blushed heavily, she could only say in a weak whisper.

"I-I love...you both."

With this they started a passionate kiss, the true first kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and if looks rushed...but I really tried hard and hope you all have enjoyed.**

**Leave here a review and make me happy ^^**


	13. Mirror and Chained Bond

******Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Thanks all the readers, you guys all rocks and are awesome.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, from all guest and users ^^**

* * *

After Evil confession, both him and Flaky went to sleep, at the same time Flippy woke up in his mind.

His fury was overwhelming, even Evil got impressed by the degree.

_"It was your fault, all the suffering of my life was you, and mom and dad."_

**"Dad? Don't make me laugh, it might sound that he is a saint, but he knew it that he was causing pain to you."**

_"He wanted you out, not me."_ Flippy voice was full of sadness.

_"Why you did that"_ Flippy anger was at a whole new level.

**"It is not like it is my fault, our father was a coward, and he didn't give me a chance."**

**"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUE, IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT, TO LOCK HIS OWN SON IN ASYLUM"**

**"Even you, the one that should understand me better, just like you I just wish...someone to love me" **Evil voice was...sad.

Evil, was a sadist and mischievous, but even him wanted to be accepted.

_"Evil I-I never knew it, that you had this wish, I always..."_

**"My name is Fliqpy."**

It was the first time he told Flippy "his" name.

Flippy "hugged" his other side.

**"Cutoff man, don't come all sentimental on me, I just told you my name."**

_"I was just being nice, you jerk."_ Flippy voice had a fickle of anger.

**"Like I told, every problem is solved, now she is sleeping in our arms"** Smirking Evil replied.

_"Are you dumb? Police is mostly likely after us, after what you did to Splendid."_ Frenetic Flippy screamed.

**"Want listen something funny, our dear toy already baffled the police."**

Flippy was terrorized, he wanted to kill Fliqpy for being so egotistical.

_"You know, it is a crime lie to the police, she might get herself in trouble."_

**"Listen up you jerk, she is in love for both of us, if you want a chance of love is this one, after all few would be the girls..."**

The silence was overwhelming; both knew it, if they wanted a chance in love, this first one, was the last.

_"Don't interfere; I will wake up and..."_

**"Go do whatever you want you jerk."**

When Flippy opened his eyes, there she was, sleeping innocently in her lips a soft smile.

"Flaky wake up" She was so small, he was in fear of hurting her, he only shake her slowly.

When she woke up she went in hugging Flippy.

"You finally woke, Evil was here all night." A soft smile in her lip, he soon kissed her.

The damage was already done, even if it was wrong.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess."

"Flippy, if is love you are after...I don't mind..." Her eyes went down in the ground, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Flippy, I'm so sorry." Flippy's hand was in her face.

"Why are you asking sorry?"

"I-I did kiss Evil."

Flippy was taken by surprise, not the fact Fliqpy kissed her' but she feeling guilt about it.

"Flaky I'm afraid, unless you love us both, this will not work out...I love you Flaky"

With those words her face was shining with happiness.

"I love you both."

"We need to go now; you are coming with me visiting Splendid."

"I guess I own him this." Flippy face darkened.

* * *

After getting out of the woods, each went to home to explain the happening.

Flippy's uncle in a childish way cried and hugged Flippy.

"Don't even let me this way, young man if you ever do this again." Flippy's uncle took a shovel.

Flippy eyes widened, this was a threaten! Before Flippy could go out, a apple hit his back, he looks back to see he uncle with a creepy smile.

"Don't be late for dinner."

Flippy and Flaky were in the front of the hospital, Splendid's room was full of flower, from every one of the town.

Flaky gave him a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"Talk to him, makes him heal faster."

"Hmm...hi...it is Flippy...I mean...I'm sorry...and...like...you know..."

Flaky gave a small chuckle.

Petunia entered in the room, surprise in her eyes and in her voice when she said.

"So you woke up?" Besides the surprise her voice was pure ice.

"Oh hello, Petunia it is not good Flippy woke up."

Petunia sited besides Splendid, looking him for a while.

"I hope this is a good sing..." Petunia had gleaming eyes.

She started it cry,

"It is not fair, why can't you wake up too."

"Petu-Petunia, ease now..." Flaky hushed to Petunia side.

"Come I'll help you, we better find something sweet, so you feel a little better."

Before Flaky could open the door a weak voice called for then.

"Hey...you two...I just woke...and you girls are already leaving?" Splendid with a weak smile was looking to them.

Both went running to hug him, both in tears.

"Easy now, I just woke you two are suffocating me, haha." Splendid was slowly recovering his normal self.

Flaky retreat a few steps to be closer of Flippy, while Petunia and Splendid exchange caresses.

Flippy was getting uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Splendid spotted Flippy behind Petunia, his expression darkened.

"So, how you doing?" Flippy asked to Splendid.

"How do you think? In a coma."

"Petunia is better to us getting out."

Petunia seemed rather reluctant, but went anyway.

"Behave you two." Petunia told seriously.

"Yes, please." Flaky asked.

After they went, the boys where glaring to each other for a while, many thing went through both head but nothing was said, until Flippy broken the silence.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Kind of short but...hope it was good.**

**^^ Did you guys and girls enjoyed?****Leave me a review please...^^**


	14. Broken Hope

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way**

**So, I'm so very sorry for not updating well...anything at all but believe me I was very busy and you see my grammar is...well bad, so I was afraid of not being able to do a decent job, but I guess is a little better.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and hope you all enjoy, and thanks for the silent readers too, thanks to all reader really.**

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Splendid gave Flippy a tedious glare, giving him a playful headlock Splendid said.

"Gee, I was asleep for three months and this is all you have to say?"

"It is not like there is much to say, there is it?" Flippy said with a melancholic voice.

"At first I was alone in the dark, only me, it was like I was in chains that I could not break, after some time I accepted I was dead, but...Petunia voice, in the start it was just a fickle of sound...a dead whisper in the darkness."

Splendid looked to the window and closed his eyes, like to just hear the morning.

"After sometime I regain my strength and the chains became weaker and then...it was like breaking then." Splendid gave Flippy a smile.

It was a really screaming contrast, Fippy was wearing a dark green camouflage jacket and black shirt, boots and shirt and Splendid a plain white-blue pajamas, it was like the reflection of each life: A mistreated, mending for love and unstable boy and the opposite: A cheerful, luck and outgoing boy.

"So, what's now?" Flippy said with a bored voice.

"I dunno but I'm awfully hungry, can we go to the cafeteria met the girls?" Splendid faked a childish voice.

**"Let me talk to him."** Fliqpy talked in Flippy's head.

_"I don't think it is a good idea" _Flippy replied annoyed.

**"The quickly you let me quickly this goddammit thing ends."**

_"Fine but take care, don't dare to hurt him."_

"Fliipy, bro are ok? You look pale." Splendid voice had some concern about Flippy and his own safety.

Fliqpy gave him a small grin.

"If is not my little friend Splendid." Fliqpy presence was of pure dread.

"So it is you, let Flippy free right now." Splendid was angry, all the fear was becoming a fuel to his anger.

"Listen little hero, he is fine, we have an agreement...well something of the kind, I just want you to know that I will be more active," Before Splendid could protest Fliqpy interrupted him.

"Relax, I will behave better, I just want you to know to get used, now go have your lunch." Fliqpy voice was a superiority mockery.

"What did he told you?" Flippy voice came back to his bored and emotionless tone.

* * *

In the cafeteria Petunia and Flaky were chatting both were very happy with Splendid wake up.

"It is more than reason to celebrate we should go out tonight, the four of us" Petunia happily spoke.

"Ya-Yes, we should." Flaky said meekly.

"What is up Flaky?" Petunia looked to her with a curious expression.

"It-it is nothing, what time it is Petunia?"

"It is midday, why?" Flaky eyes grew anxious.

"Oh dear, I need to go, my parents are coming to visit me and, oh sorry but I need to go, tell Flippy and Splendid I'm sorry"

"For what?" Splendid was now sitting beside Petunia, while Flippy took a chair by Flaky.

"I need to go, sorry." Flaky gave a shy smile.

"Don't worry we will accompany you to the door" Splendid gave her a wide smile.

In the corridor of the hospital Splendid was teasing Flaky about Flippy, only to her face become more and more red.

In the door the three of them waved her goodbye, but before she finished crossing the street, a car hit her.

After this everything was too fast, she was displaced to a room in the hospital, her condition was severe, and she could die at any moment.

Flippy gave a hard punch into the wall.

"WHY, WHY EVERY TIME IN MY LIFE SOMETHING IS GOING RIGHT IT BREAKS IN MY HANDS." Flippy was angry, to the point that Fliqpy was afraid of interfere.

Petunia could nothing but stand in the corner, grief in her heart, she was not even so close to Flaky, but they were friends, and right now was the closest of Petunia to a best friend.

"Flippy calm down the doctors are trying they best and..." Splendid could not but try to calm Flippy; they were out in the hospital wanting room, waiting for the doctors to say what have happened in the operating room.

"AND IF SHE DIES"

Flippy words echoed in the bare wall of the room, when he realized this, he stood there looking to the nothing, Petunia broke up in tears and Splendid was holding his own.

"She, will not, she is too young and..." Petunia tried to calm herself down in denial of the situation.

"Yes, her body may not appears but it is strong she will be ok." Splendid's words were ghosts of hope.

Flippy set there, with hands in his face, thinking of everything he promised to her, he could not protect her.

"I'm sorry...Flaky, I-I..." He felt a hand lay in his shoulder it was Splendid giving him a sad smile, in the other Petunia did the same, but the tears in her face were still glittering.

And for a moment the three just stood there, in silence, each with a pray, each hoping for the best.

When the doctor left the operation room, his face was serious.

"Well, her parents are about to get in here but, you see..."

Flippy saw the doctor face and Flaky parent got in the room.

"Where is my daughter?"

Flippy mom voice full of concern echoed in the room.

* * *

**So how it was? Hope good.**

**Lave a review I will be really happy if you do so.**


	15. Gleaming Bond

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So it was a pleasure to write to you all, this is last chapter of this fic, but one day I may do a sequel.**

**Thanks to all of you that read until here even with the grammar problems and all, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Who are you lady?" The doctor asked in a professional tone

"Fayn, Flaky's mother, where is my daughter." The woman face was pretty, like Flaky she had red long hair.

"Lady you better, sit well you see we did everything in our power..." The doctor voice was dreary and his face was gloomy.

"You see, she couldn't hold on, she...died."

Flaky's mother gone to the morgue, she tried to fallow the hospital little map in the doors.

Petunia usually cold face broken into a silent and restrained cry, she was gone, one of her few friends, one of the only she could trust, losing someone that shared some of you most inner thoughts, to think for a moment it simply vanished like a whisper.

Splendid face was blank, he kept whispering, "This is not possible, this is not possible", his dear friend, the one to him that was almost a little sister, some part of his heart died...it was like it simply became ice, cold and brittle.

Flippy in other hand was holding the doctor by the collar.

"Are you joking? Are you crazy? She can't possibly be dead." Flippy voice was an angry scream, he was holding the doctor against the wall tear dropping, he anger and sadness breaking him apart, yet again all his hopes were broken and only the cold of the world he could feel.

"Mister, could you control yourself?" One of the nurses was trying to help the doctor, but Flippy was already coming outside.

* * *

Graveyard.

Most of the school was there, Petunia, Lammy and Splendid. Some of the citizens' too Nutty parents and him, Flippy's uncle, Flaky's Grandmother and Flaky's parents. Flaky family was crying in the central part of the little Happy Tree church.

Flippy was nowhere to be seemed, for the last day no one knew where he was.

In the altar, Flaky's body lying in eternal rest.

After the priest made the final prayers, the burial service started.

Splendid was the one chosen to make the speech.

Flaky was in a white dress, a dark veil covering her whole body.

"Flaky was a lovely, sweet and kindhearted girl, many would think she was just a scared person always avoiding everything, always hiding but, she had her own courage, enough to go against he own fear to protect a dear person, she was someone that would love about any reason, she would be cautious for her whole life...but a brief moment...a long goodbye took her from us, I hope she is in heaven like the angel she always have been and watch over us, Flaky you will be missed. Splendid was in the merge of tears.

The burial was slow many tears; even some people not so close could feel how much of a good person the world lost.

It was a rainy day; the black marble in white letter had a small epitaph.

"Don't fear the dark, because you are my light.

* * *

One week later.

A single boy stood by Flaky's grave.

"I didn't come, because I was in fear, because I didn't want to believe that I really lost you, you were my angel, the single light when everything was breaking down, only you...how could you let when we almost had each other?

Flippy remembered a music that he discovered some time ago.

"To your grave, I spoke

holding a red, red rose

gust of freezing cold air

whispers to me, that you are gone"

"After all we had been through you shouldn't, leave me alone again." Flippy fell over his knees.

"Always, always just out of reach from my

over frustrated, shameful hands

and I never, never expected that I

would ever, no never take for granted our precious time."

"Alone in the darkness of my own soul, why did you have to leave me?" Tears glimmering in his eyes.

Spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go

I guess I'll spend another lifetime

searching for a new hope.

In this moment Flippy saw the epitaph.

"Don't fear the dark, because you are my light." Flippy read slowly.

"I'm sorry Flaky but my life gone with you, I had waited for so long...my hope is dead...I guess I will spent another life time...if ever...to find a New Hope."

Flippy left the cemetery slowly without looking back.

Bonds of love and friendship don't die, but they become a part of you, they grow with you, they keep you warm and safe, but when the person you share this bond dies. The bonds gets cold...it hurts but one day it will warm again and the pain will be relieved.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the music it is not mine, it is property of Broke Iris.**

**So my first big fic so hope you all ejoyed, so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
